A Second Chance at Love
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: The final part of my Ema x Apollo trilogy. Ema and Apollo have finally realised the truth, now they have a second chance will they fall in love as if they were never apart or will jealous friends and neighbours break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

This is the final episode of the trilogy which will be complete BEFORE I have finished 'When Was Your?' – that story will keep going until I run out of questions.

This is when Apollo and Ema realise who they are to each other…

* * *

"Is something wrong Apollo?" She felt herself being pulled through the streets towards Apollo's apartment.

"I need to show you something! Come on! It's important!"

He thought their answers about their first lovers were too coincidental to be different people. They both fell in love with a person of the same age (Ema got together with a fourteen year old – he a sixteen year old), they both remembered similar events, they both described the same people and both, embarrassingly, remembered getting caught by the girl's sister the first time they made love. Ema even remembered her boyfriend's sister had a baby when she just turned sixteen.

"Sit." Apollo offered to her. She took a seat on the couch in his surprisingly roomy apartment. He rushed to the back of an oak desk and began rooting through drawers.

"Wow, it's nice in here, does someone else live in here too?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, my foster sisters and my nephew." He replied. Ema's eyes were drawn to the large picture on the wall of the lounge.

In the middle of the picture Apollo was kneeling down with his arms over a little boy who was sat cross-legged on the floor in a white shirt and a pair of jeans. On either side of Apollo were two pretty women. On the right there was an older girl with black hair and perfect makeup, she wore a white dress. On the left was a younger girl, younger looking than Apollo with blonde hair and very little makeup. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with chains hanging from belt loops and a purple Gavinners top.

"Pretty aren't they – my sisters." Apollo appeared behind her. She jumped forward in shock and hit an ornament on the shelf underneath the picture. Apollo reached out and caught it.

"Easy Ema. Don't break that, it's my sister's music award."

"S-sorry!"

"Ok I found it."

He covered the person in the middle of the picture.

"This was taken in high school. Do you recognise any of the people?" She looked to the left of his fingers. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came.

"T-that's my best friend! That's Clara!" Ema cried out. "She was my best friend at high school! I recognise her hair and natural beauty!"

"How about this one?" He pointed to the man at her side.

"That's Clara's boyfriend. I don't remember his name."

"How about this one?" He tapped the girl in front of Clara.

"Her sister – Tara."

She was shocked, how had he gotten this picture!

"How about the other side, this boy?" He pointed to the boy who was, in fact, his brother.

"That's a relative of my first boyfriend. He was really good at sports and physics and mechanics." Ema was getting more and more shocked by the second. "The girl next to him…is his girlfriend and the little girl was his sister."

"How about…this one?" He moved his fingers.

That was when she started crying, she snatched the picture from his hands.

"That's him! That's my boyfriend!" She felt the same tug she always felt when she was with this boy. "Why do you have this!"

"That boy Ema, t-that's me!"

"What!"

"That's me and my brother and sister. That's my best friend Tara and my girlfriend's best friend Clara and her boyfriend Matt!"

"Your brother…Kai?"

"Uh-huh. There's one thing I have to ask you? Do you still have the ring?"

"Ring? How did you know about that?"

"I told you – that boy is me!"

She showed him the ring and the second his hand was wrapped around hers – twisting the white gold ring he'd given her all those years she knew it was that boy. The only boy she'd ever loved and it just felt right being with him. She threw herself into his arms, tears flooding from her eyes.

-x-x-

They both knew, just _knew_, they were the first people they ever loved.

"My god! I-I never thought I'd see you again… I know it's you. I don't know why, I just know." Ema whispered, mopping her tears on a tissue.

"Can I ask you something? How come you stopped talking to us all?"

"With all the trouble that went of in Europe…anyone who made a phone call to anywhere outside the EU was accused of being a spy."

After Ema had left, Europe had erupted in a series of violent wars. It was mostly and internal stuff, countries quarrelling with neighbouring countries. About a year after she left things got worst. Countries began targeting other areas of the world which supported other areas of Europe. What Ema said did make sense.

"Are you still friends with everyone?"

"Yeah…" Apollo nodded. "All of them helped me after you left. Helped me get over you, helped me write those letters to you…Clara will recognise you the instant she sees you, I know it." He fell silent. "Hey I'm sorry about the whole dragging you here thing."

"Yeah…it's fine – really." She looked at her cellphone. "Look, I have to return home, Lana's waiting for me."

"She still dating that guy? Edgeworth?"

"Hell no." Ema smiled. "Look gotta go."

"Bye." She gave him a strong hug before letting him go and rushing out the door.

-x-x-

About twenty minutes after she left Alyss, Apollo's younger sister returned home.

"What's up with you?" The nineteen year old asked as she placed her saxophone case on the floor and pulled her guitar from her back.

"I've just found my first girlfriend?"

"Really? For real?"

"Yeah. Ema Skye."

"That's the detective you work with isn't it?" She giggled. "My god, you _are _dumb some times, did you not realise before?"

"No. Why? Did you?"

"I…uh…hey! Leave me out of this!" She blushed. "Where's Leia?"

"Not home yet, it's only four."

"Oh well, want me to pick up Riley?"

"No…I'll go."

Apollo couldn't wait to tell Clara he'd found Ema.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't stand still as he reached for the bell on the door.

"Hello?" The intercom asked.

"Hey Clara, its Apollo. Can I pick up Riley?" He asked. "Oh and I've got some news for you."

"For me? Good or bad?"

"Good."

"Ah, ok if you said bad then I wouldn't let you in." She teased.

"Oh come on! Just hit the button to let me in!" He whined.

At twenty five the beautiful Clara hadn't changed much since she was sixteen. She still loved the same things, still looked almost the same (except she'd toned down the clothes a little) and still had the rainbow hair. She was taller and slimmer than before but didn't believe a boyfriend was the most important thing in her life anymore.

She now ran a successful childcare service and looked after four kids and her own daughter.

"Hi Apollo, Riley's through there." Clara gave him a brief hug. "Would you like a drink?"

"A cold drink would be good." Clara nodded happily. He opened the baby gate to get to the living room.

"Uncle Apollo!" The boy ran up.

"Hey Riley. I'm picking you up today."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Another little girl asked, she was the oldest kid there.

"Grown ups need time off work." Apollo replied. "Wanna grab your school bag for me?"

"Okay!" Riley rushed off to grab his rucksack.

"Here we go." Clara offered him the drink.

"Thanks hon." Apollo put the drink on the table, noting it was a plastic cup.

"So what's this news?"

"I think I've found my first girlfriend!"

"Ema! You found Ema?"

"Yeah! She knew everyone in the picture we took all those years ago and our memories match up. We just didn't remember each other's names!" Apollo was excited and Clara could tell.

"She stopped talking to all of us after she went to Europe…do you think she remembers me?" She fell silent for a few moments. "So where'd you find her?"

"I feel kinda dumb for not realising."

"Realising?"

"The detective at the precinct, the one that acted weird when you were there with me – when that thing happened with Matt. _That's _her."

"For real?"

"Lab coat, obsession with science and same hair and eyes, I think it's her."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, I showed her the picture and she realised. She doesn't recognise Kai or Alyss or Matt or Jared."

"Don't say those last two names again." She cringed.

"I'm sorry."

"Uncle Apollo?" Riley was sat on the sofa beside him now. "When will we go home?"

"Just five more minutes K?"

"Alright."

"Does she know about Scarlett?"

"No I didn't, it's not my thing to tell Clara." Apollo smiled. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's in the other room, she's upset with me."

"She's three, what could upset her?"

"I told her she had to go to her dad's this weekend."

"I'll go talk to her if you want."

Scarlett was Clara's three year old daughter. Matt – Clara's boyfriend since they were teens was the baby's father. He'd left her when she was pregnant and had missed the first six months of Scarlett's life. Clara had custody of her daughter but she knew Matt needed to bond as well, although Scarlett often cried and sulked when she had to stay with her dad.

"Scarlett, honey?" Apollo picked her up and lifted her onto his knee, patting her eyes dry with his shirt sleeve.

"…Polly." She whimpered.

"You're going to daddy's this weekend right?"

"No!" She cried out.

"Come on baby, why don't you want to go?"

"I wanna stay with mommy!"

"Mommy wants you to have a daddy too. She loves you like that."

"Mommy can get me a new daddy right?"

"He's always gonna be your daddy baby, you'll understand when you're bigger. He loves you too you know."

"What about that lady?" She sulked.

"You don't need to worry about her. She's just someone your daddy's with, she's nobody to you."

"Ok."

"Now, are you gonna go to daddy's? Your mommy really wants you to."

"Ok Polly, for mommy." She nodded.

"Great and smile for me. Little girls are pretty when they smile."

"I don't wanna!" She seemed happier now.

"Ok." He tickled her stomach and she giggled. "See there you go. Now let's go back to mommy huh?"

He carried her into the next room.

"I'm sorry mommy." Baby Scarlett hugged her mom.

"It's ok baby." She sat in her mother's lap now. "Thanks Apollo, you're good with kids."

"Thanks."

"You know…you're kinda dopey, how did you not see that girl was her?"

"Did you?" Apollo responded.

"H-hey! No I guess not." She shrugged. "You gonna have another go at it?"

"At what?"

"You've always loved her, you've never been with another woman. That's what I mean." She winked.

"We'll see. Ok Riley, let's go back. Your mom will be back soon."

"Cool! Can I sit on your bike Polly?"

"Alright. Thanks Clara." Apollo smiled.

"Bye Apollo, see ya tomorrow Riley."

"Bye Miss Clara." Riley smiled.

"See you Clara, I'll drop him off tomorrow on the way to the office."

"K, I'll take him to school then."

"Thanks." Apollo took Riley's hand.

"Can I sit on the bar Apollo?" Apollo wheeled his bike down the path. "Please can I ride on your bike with you?"

"Alright. Give me your bag." Apollo took his bag from him and threw it over his bag. He sat on the bike and pulled Riley up onto the crossbar. "Remember to hold onto the bar ok?"

"Okay!" Apollo began to pedal home.

Riley was the son of Apollo's sister Leia. Leia had Riley just after she turned sixteen so Riley was almost eight years of age. Leia had stopped being a mega bitch after her reunion with Apollo when Riley was three years of age. Leia had since moved in with Apollo and his teenage sister Alyss.

-x-x-

"You and Ema really loved each other when you were kids." Alyss smiled as she handed Apollo the can of pop.

"Did you shake this?" Apollo asked cynically. "Yeah I know we did."

"No! I didn't shake it!" She pushed his arm. "Do you think you can still love each other? Get back together?"

"She's the only woman I've ever loved, do you think I'd stand a chance?"

"Sure!" Alyss sipped her drink. "Look, you're both older but I promise you, you're no different than you were back then."

"Just older and uglier, huh?" Apollo smiled.

"But we still love you!" She said jokingly and hugged him.

-x-x-

"Lana! Lana!" Ema ran in excited.

"Hm…what is it honey?"

"I found my first boyfriend!"

"Apollo? I wondered when you'd work it out…" Lana smiled as she continued to feed her baby boy the baby food.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Not my thing to tell." Lana shrugged. "So, who worked it out, I hope you and your scientifically brilliant mind did?"

"No…he did." Ema whimpered. "I still love him."

"You never forget that first one." Lana smiled. "So are you going to have another go?"

"If he asks me then I'll definitely say yes."

"Atta girl." Lana smiled.

Ema and Lana still shared a house, only now the house was occupied by Lana's growing family. She had two children – a seven year old girl called Naomi and a two year old boy called Aaron, she was also pregnant with a third child. They also lived with Lana's husband.

"Do you think I have a shot?" Ema asked as she lifted Naomi onto her lap.

"Of course, you've not changed much."

* * *

So, their lives may have changed but they haven't – an ideal scenario for them both. Will Apollo have the guts to ask her out again or will other people get between them?


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the matter with Apollo?" Leia asked her sister.

"He found Ema, his first girlfriend again." Alyss replied.

"Really? So why's he staring at the phone like that?"

"I'm not sure, he's been doing that since he bought Riley home." She replied honestly. "Riley's been back for an hour now…"

"Hm…well, should we leave him to it?"

"No way! I'm hungry! Besides, we said we'd go to dinner with mom and Kai to celebrate my grades!"

"Oh of course, I forgot to ask about that."

"I aced it! My saxophone playing got a higher mark than my guitar playing though."

"Awesome, well who's going to get him out of his hypnotised state then?"

"I'll do it mom!" Riley offered.

"Na-ah baby, you're going in the shower and then getting ready to go out."

"I'll do it." Alyss smiled.

_Do I? Don't I?...Man, I'm so scared…_

"Can I make a suggestion?" She kicked him lightly.

"Ack! W-what?"

"Don't ask her on a date straight away." Alyss smiled. "You said she didn't recognise me or Kai, so odds are she won't recognise mom or Leia and she hasn't seen Clara or Tara for years! So take her out as a friend and reintroduce us all!"

"Yeah, good idea." He put the phone down on the table.

"Good, now let's get ready."

-x-x-

He'd finally got the courage to pick up the phone and take up Alyss' idea three weeks after she'd suggested it.

"Hey Ema, it's Apollo…l-look I wondered if you'd like to go to dinner with me?"

"Wow…this is sudden…" Ema was quiet on the other side of the phone.

"As friends!" Apollo added quickly. "With Clara and Tara and Kai and Alyss and Leia, oh and a couple of other people."

"R-really? Everyone?"

"Everyone."

Clara and Tara were with Apollo that afternoon. Tara had grown to be a successful teacher in a private high school, she was still Apollo's closest friend.

"So this is really Ema?" Tara whispered to her sister.

"Uh-huh, Scarlett what are you doing?" Scarlett was pulling on a red scarf hanging on a coat hook. "No Scarlett!" She snatched her daughter into her arms.

"Shh, shh." Tara urged her to be quiet.

"I'd love to, so when do you want to have this dinner?" Ema asked.

"When are you available?"

"Um…tonight, tomorrow night then Saturday next week."

"Hold on…" Apollo covered the receiver with his hand. "When's good for you two, she said tonight, tomorrow or next week."

"Tonight sounds good, I've got no papers to grade since it's an inset day."

"Same here." Clara nodded.

"Tonight's fine." Apollo laughed. "So I'll meet you at Moonlight about seven?"

"Perfect, see you there. Bye Apollo." She pressed the cancel button and laughed to herself, he'd asked her out – even if it was with his family and her old friends.

"So, when is Alyss back?" Clara asked.

"She's going to be back in about half an hour, she met Leia and Riley down town, they want her to help carry something home."

"Riley's new bed perhaps?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You any good at flat pack furniture Apollo?" Tara giggled.

"No but I'll try."

-x-x-

"Sure we're free, why?"

"I've found Ema, I wanted to know if you and Roseanne wanted to come?"

"I'd love to Apollo. Anything for my baby bro."

"Dude, I'm not a baby – I'm in my twenties."

"So, still a baby to me, I'm four years older than you." Kai teased. "So about seven? We're there!"

-x-x-

The first to arrive at the restaurant was Kai and his long term partner Roseanne – who had been together for seven years now.

"Oh hey, I found out about your pregnancy, congrats Roseanne." She hugged him tight.

"Thank you!"

"Same to you big bro! I know you've been trying for a baby for a while."

"Aww thanks!" He wrapped his arm around Apollo's neck and starting messing his hair.

"K-Kai! Stop!" He tried to pull from his headlock.

"Kai let him go." Roseanne giggled.

"Uncle Kai!" Riley leapt from Leia's car and ran into his arms.

"Hey little dude!" He gave the little boy a high-five.

"Congrats with the baby guys!" Alyss ran straight to Roseanne and hugged her.

"Yeah congrats." Leia hugged her brother and his girlfriend.

Clara and Tara were next to arrive.

"Hiya Scarlett." Riley smiled shyly.

"Hiya Riley!" The little girl hugged Leia's son.

"Aww that's cute!" Roseanne giggled.

"Soon our baby will be joining the hug!" Kai laughed.

"Oh you're pregnant Roseanne?" The two sisters hugged her.

-x-x-

"Wow, you all look so different!" Ema couldn't believe it. Now seeing all the people in front of her brought back her childhood memories of them.

First was the twenty six year old Kai and his girlfriend Roseanne. She remembered his flirtatious playboy style when he was a kid and his obsession with cars. He remembered Roseanne was the one who gave Apollo the advice about his crush on Ema.

Next was Leia, she was twenty three now. She didn't have fond memories of her when she was a girl, her pushy, abrasive attitude was all she could recall. She remembered her pregnancy and assumed the eight year old boy, called Riley was her son.

Next was the much taller and slimmer and ever friendly younger sister of Apollo, the nineteen year old Alyss. She chatted with Ema about music and even the Gavineers and Ema recalled all the times Alyss and her chatted while she waited for Apollo to get ready to go out.

Next came Apollo's best friend Tara. She had matured – that was clear – yet she still had a bubbly personality which was Ema's fondest memory of her.

She cried when she saw the final person. She just sobbed holding the woman who had been her best friend all those years ago.  
"So much has happened since you've been gone!" Clara clung to her hard.

"Who's this?" Ema asked as she glanced over to the little girl.

"This is my daughter, Scarlett." She dried her eyes.

"Hiya!" The little girl smiled. "Who are you?"

"My name's Ema." She smiled at the little girl.

"I've missed you! You need to tell me _everything _that's happened!"

"Sure." She broke from Clara and finally walked to Apollo. "Can we go in?" She asked.

-x-x-

"Apollo!" Ema shouted as he was getting ready to head home from having a drink with her after everyone had gone.

"Huh?" Apollo turned back around. "What's up?"

"Thanks for this…everyone's changed now. Everyone except…well…you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Apollo smiled shyly.

"It's good." She kissed his cheek. "Do you want a lift home?"

He tried to recover from his fluster before nodding.

_Nows as good a time as ever… _Apollo was finally going to ask her.

"Ema…" He let her name hang in the air.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…you're still one of the most important people in my life. So maybe, just maybe, you'd…like to go to the movies with me?" He closed his eyes waiting for rejection.

Instead he felt her hand wrapped around his own.

"I'd love too." She whispered, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look fine Apollo, you're only going to the movies!" Alyss giggled as she watched him searching through his wardrobe. "Go in what you're wearing!"

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Yes! My god, you were never this picky when you first went out with her." Alyss giggled.

"What? Well, you'd know if you got a boyfriend." Apollo teased.

"H-hey! I'm just waiting for the right guy…"

"Good girl!"

"Hehe!" Alyss giggled like a little girl.

"Alright, see ya hon."

-x-x-

"Hey!" Ema ran into his arms.

"Hey." He hugged her but they broke quickly.

-x-x-

As they sat and watched the film, Ema and Apollo remembered how they first felt when they went on the first date. Ema remembered how terrified she was of going out with Apollo – she remembered how she had thrown all her clothes across the room, rooting through drawers to find a decent outfit. Lana had laughed at her, she remembered that before Lana got mad at her for making such a mess.

-x-x-

"The noodle bar!" Ema stopped dead.

"Noodle bar?"

"Don't you remember? I brought you here when we went Christmas shopping the year I met you?" Apollo smiled softly.

"Wanna go in?"

"Huh?"

"We're not kids, there's no curfew to get back." Apollo laughed.

"Can you chopsticks now?" Ema smiled.

"Yep!"

"Cool." She took his hand and led him inside.

They were sat side by side in a booth sharing plates of noodles.

"My god, how much?"

"Eat up Apollo!" Ema smiled.

"How are we going to eat all this?" Apollo asked as he pulled the chopsticks from the card.

Somehow they'd managed it all and a desert.

"Ema, chocolate sauce." He rubbed his finger at the side of his lips.

"Huh? Oh?" She went to dab it off but instead she felt him leaning gently against her, his lips lightly brushing her skin for a few brief moments. When he moved back, he looked to the side – out the window – shy.

"…Apollo…" She said exasperated.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Apollo! Apollo, look at me." She put her hand under his chin and pulled his head so he was looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept repeating. She pressed her lips to his.

"Shut up." She whispered as they broke apart. "You're babbling again." He smiled before leaning against her again.

It wasn't long before they were making out. As they broke apart for the final time Ema was almost on Apollo's knee and they were panting quite heavily.

"I can't believe…I just did that…on my first date!" Ema puffed, her skin was hot against Apollo's skin.

"Technically it isn't." Apollo reminded her.

"Still…" She rolled her eyes and climbed from his lap.

"Alright thanks for the good night." Ema smiled.

"So…will you come out again?" Apollo asked shyly.

"Call me in the morning, ok baby." She kissed his cheek. "Bye Apollo!" She made her way to the bus stop.

"Bye Em!" He called after her.

As he turned away to walk towards the nearest bus stop for his house he couldn't help but smile. She was still his girl, from all those years ago.

"So, nice date?" Alyss asked as Riley joined her on the couch and Apollo just entered the house.

"What are you still doing up Riley? You should be in bed." Apollo warned.

"I wanted to wait up for you or mom first." Riley whispered.

"Quit dodging the question!" Alyss moaned.

"Later, come on Riley. Bed time."

"Alright then, good night Aunt Alyss! Night uncle Apollo!"

"Night Riley!" They both called.

"Tell mom I said night too!"

"We will." Apollo promised.

"So come on! Tell me!" She tugged his arm and pulled him onto the couch.

"Tell you what?"

"Where'd you go? What did you do? I want details!" Alyss asked excitedly.

"We went to the movies and that noodle bar in town."

"And…?"

"I think we've hit it off."

"It looks it too!" She giggled. "You've got lipstick around your mouth!"

"Gwaah!" He went to start wiping it off.

"So are you going to go out again?"

"I think so, or at least I hope so." He smiled. "Where's Leia?"

"Off on a date with some guy she works with." Alyss shrugged as she threw her manuscript paper on the coffee table.

"You working on a new piece?" Apollo asked, joining his younger sister – the one sibling he felt closest too since Kai had left to live with Roseanne. He was still there when he needed him though.

"Yep! Your love story with Ema's inspired me!"

"You're a romanticist aren't you?" He pushed her arm.

"S-shut up!" She blushed.

-x-x-

Since Apollo had reunited her with Clara, Ema and her were the exact same way as they were before – a duo to be reckoned with! The following morning Clara and her went shopping and were chatting away happily.

"I can't believe she didn't say bye…" Riley whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry about that little dude." Alyss sympathised.

"I'll bye you some ice-cream from the café later to cheer you up." Apollo promised.

"Really! Thank you Apollo!"

Riley's mother had gone off with her new bloke and hadn't even said goodbye to her son, so Alyss and Apollo were taking him shopping to cheer him up.

"Hey Alyss! When can I have my own guitar?" Riley asked.

"When I know you can look after it honey, me and uncle Apollo will buy you one as a gift, won't we Apollo?"

"Yes." Apollo nodded.

-x-x-

The café was one in the city's mall. Riley tucked into an ice cream sundae filled with various ice creams.

"Thank you uncle Apollo!" He called happily.

"No problem." Apollo smiled. "I like to see my only nephew happy."

"Here you go Apollo." Alyss bought over a tea flavoured with honey and sugar.

"Thanks hon." Alyss smiled as she took the seat beside her older counterpart.

"Can I have a bit?" Alyss asked.

"No!" Riley said defensively.

"Come on. A little." Alyss smiled.

"No!" He smiled.

"Alright then…" She waited until he put the spoon back in the glass before snatching the spoon from him and licking the ice cream from it. "Thank you! Hey Apollo…what are you looking at?"

"Clara!" Apollo called out, the woman turned around.

"Huh? Oh hey Apollo!" She called back, waving. Ema ran behind her and after being jabbed in the side by Clara waved too.

"Invite them over." Alyss urged. Apollo froze up.

"Oh for…Guys! Come here!" She called.

"Hey!" Clara smiled as she lifted Scarlett onto a chair.

"Hey…" Ema blushed as she walked over, leaning down to kiss Apollo.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, see you weren't lying to me about the date then." Clara winked.

"Riley…can I have some ice cream?" Baby Scarlett asked.

"Ok!"

"How come I have to beg?" Alyss whined.

"Shut up Alyss, ruining the moment." Clara giggled.

With no more available seats at the table Ema chose to sat on his knee and drink his drink.

"Hey that was mine!" Apollo whined.

"Oops." She giggled and kissed his cheek before moving to his lips.

There was no shy, bashful acts like they were when they were kids. Ema was much more experienced now, Apollo knew exactly what she liked so it was no problem for them.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple more months of dates Ema asked Apollo if she could stay at his and his sister's house for the night while her sister did some decorating.

"Sure, I guess so…but what if everyone gets the wrong idea?" Apollo squeaked nervously.

"Then they can keep their ideas to themselves, you used to stay with me all the time when we were kids and nothing happened." Ema reminded.

"Then alright."

"Sorry, I know it's awkward but sis really wants me out of the way."

"I could probably say the same about my sisters." Apollo laughed. "Well, Leia maybe. Alyss will love you coming over. She's got a surprise for me and you."

"A surprise?" Ema repeated, curious.

"Yeah." Apollo smiled before glancing up at the clear blue sky.

Ema and him had chosen to go on a picnic. It was another of the fond memories they shared. They remembered the big group picnics with Sara and Tara and everyone else, where they would idle away time chatting and playing games. Yet there was also the secret picnics that Apollo and Ema often went on. These were simply where they would pack a couple of sandwiches and a cake each and head off into the quiet woodland behind Lana's house.

Before they ever got intimate with each other the woodland picnics were simply an innocent way for the two young lovers to enjoy the time to talk alone. Ema would often teach Apollo interesting little facts about the animals and plants in the forest and often she got carried away with the time and it would be dark before they would return home. When they grew closer and their relationship blossomed they would often use the secret grotto they had made in the woods for a secret make out session and on more than one occasion… a little something more.

"I'm so glad nobody from the house has touched this place." Ema whispered. "I miss living in that old house."

The grotto they had built up had not changed since they were teens, despite the occupants of Lana's old house having young children who often explored the woods for wild mushrooms. Even the carving Apollo had made into a tree was still there.

_-x-x-_

"_What's that?" Ema asked curiously._

"_Huh? Oh, it's Kai's penknife. He let me borrow it." Apollo smiled._

"_Why?" She asked a little shocked._

"_Well, you know how you said you wanted a symbol of our love which would never move…I figured I should carve our names in the tree."  
_

_"Aww that's sweet." She gave him a cheeky kiss on the cheek. "Want any help?"  
_

_"No I can do it."_

_He began carving away at the tree. It took a long time before he finished (he hadn't realised how blunt the blade was) but it was worth it._

"_See, here in the woods forever." Apollo smiled before pushing the penknife into the bottom of the rucksack._

"_It's beautiful." Ema smiled as she climbed onto his lap. "So…um…I was thinking…" She pressed her lips to his.  
_

_"Hm…I think I'm up to it." Apollo smiled as he returned the kiss._

_-x-x-_

"Some of the things we got up to down here, huh?" Ema blushed. "Oh god, do you remember that time we nearly got caught."

"That was cause you moaned too loud." Apollo smiled kissing her gently.

"Well you were the one doing a good job of it." She was crimson now.

"Glad you thought so." Apollo smiled.

"I miss bringing you to places like this. I wish we didn't have to work so we could spend more time finding quiet little hideaways like this one." Ema smiled.

"Yeah…more wine?" Apollo offered the half empty bottle to her.

"Please." She watched as he poured more of the drink into the plastic cup. "Do you wonder what would have happened to us if I never left? If we'd been together all these years?" It had been something that was on her mind almost constantly.

"Who knows? I guess we could have been married but then again we could have left each other." Apollo shrugged. "It doesn't matter though. We can just wait and see what will happen to us."

-x-x-

"Hey Ema!" Alyss smiled as she spooned some ice-cream into her bowl for her nephew. "Hi Apollo!"

"Hi uncle Polly!" The little boy smiled.

"Hey little dude, hey Alyss. Where's Leia?"

"Where do you think?" Alyss scowled. "Off with that guy of hers!"

-x-x-

Despite the fact Apollo and Ema had been dating for a couple of months they had not progressed the relationship from a good make-out session and nights in watching movies. Everything was still on the low, nobody Apollo or Ema worked with had any idea about their relationship.

Leia on the other hand had been dating said man in question for just short of a month. Yet, already she was vanishing regularly or dumping her son on his aunt and uncle to be looked after without notice. The worst thing about it would be that she would never even say goodbye to her little boy before rushing off and when returning, normally late at night, she would stumble into his room to whisper goodnight to the little boy, often waking him up.

-x-x-

"Again? She's never around whenever I pop by and that's almost everyday." Ema shook her head.

"We're used to it now. Poor Riley's getting upset again though, she left without a goodbye. Took her car keys and ran straight out the door." Alyss fell silent. "So…you're staying tonight, right?"

"Yeah, if that's ok." Ema held on to her boyfriend's hand tight.

"No problem, just one question…will I be needing ear plugs?" She teased.

"No nothing like that." Apollo blushed.

"What do you-? Oh…" Ema suddenly clicked on. "No I don't think that will be happening."

"Just checking." She teased. "Well if it's ok with you, I'm going to take Riley to mom's house for a bit. Let her know what's happening…"

"Give mom my love."

"Same here." Ema smiled.

Mary-sue was most welcoming. She was no different to the woman she was back when Ema first met her – kind, friendly but stern – never accepting backchat or arguing.

"I will." Alyss assured. "Come on then little dude."

-x-x-

"What films do you have?" Ema asked as she scanned the small pile.

"Not many. Pick one." Apollo offered.

After setting up the film Apollo went back to his seat on the sofa. Ema leaned back against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They enjoyed being sat the way they were now. It made them think of all the times they sat in the dark watching scary movies after everyone in the house had gone to bed.

As the film approached its conclusion Ema was sat on her boyfriend's lap, her long brown hair was free flowing and she had removed his shirt and began to trace thin lines of muscle with her feather light fingertips. Occasionally he would kiss her forehead gently or run a hand through her hair, even rarer she would lean up to kiss him. Every time he moved to touch her she could hear his heart beating faster.

"You still work hard at the gym." Ema smiled, it had meant to be a question but it came out more as a statement.

"I try to." Apollo whispered softly.

The silence was soon broken by Leia.

"Put a shirt on!" She moaned at her brother as she rushed through the house.

"Leave us alone." Ema replied from her position on her boyfriend's lap. "Bet you do this kind of stuff with your man at his house."

"So!"

"So don't be a hypocrite." Ema responded.

"Look I don't have time for this, have you seen my makeup bag?"

"Why would I know where it is? Do I look like a girl to you?" Apollo asked. "I don't need to use it."

"Hmph…"

As soon as she found said makeup bag she rushed off, probably back to her man. Five minutes later she was replaced by a crying Riley and a very, very mad Alyss (whom she'd just passed in the hallway without even acknowledging).

"Want me to talk to him?" Apollo offered.

"Yeah, please. I'm sorry." Alyss was shaking as she tried to keep her rage bottled up. Ema tried to calm her while Apollo spoke to his nephew.

-x-x-

"I finished the first verse of that song for you Apollo." Alyss had calmed down now. "If it's ok with you then I won't play it until I've finished."

"That's fine." Apollo smiled.

"Well if it's ok with you, I'm gonna hit the hay…say goodnight to Ema for me."

"I will." Apollo promised.

-x-x-

"Hey Apollo…" Ema rolled round in his arms so she could face him. "Maybe we should make our relationship known to others."

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean Gavin might take it a little…harshly…" Apollo hesitated over his choice of words.

"Yeah, but he'd stop flirting with your girlfriend while she's at work." Ema giggled before settling down in those familiar arms to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello again! I received a review for this which appeared in my inbox yesterday in fact, and I feel that the person who sent it me deserves recognition for getting my ass in to gear and prompting me to update this today, and When Was Your tomorrow (hopefully). Will squeeze Xenoblade update in on Saturday or Sunday I believe.

So...many thanks to JasonHRAC! ( I hope I got that right, if not I'm sooooo sorry)

* * *

Telling Gavin was never going to be easy, they both knew this, and had planned a very elaborate way of proving the point they were going out. Well, Ema thought it was elaborate, Apollo thought it was cruel and a little bit wrong, although he would be glad to not have to deal with Klavier flirting with his girlfriend in plain view anymore.

"Isn't it a bit mean?" Alyss asked as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Well, I'll be leading him on a bit, but otherwise, no I don't think so." Ema shrugged. "Say, you're a Gavinners fan aren't you?"

"I was, back when that picture on the wall there was taken, yes." She nodded. "Then all the stuff with the band happened, and obviously Klavier's personal life too...as well as my brother's...Klavier turned into a bit of an asshole." Her nephew looked up at her curiously. "Oops, sorry Riley, that was a bad word, pretend you never heard it." She smiled.

"Well I work with him, so I know all about that, but I'm confused as to how you'd know that?"

"Like every other teenage Gavinners fan I used to read about him in those rock magazines, I've only just turned nineteen, in the picture there I'm only sixteen, I'm his target audience." She shrugged. "I think I still have a few magazines with articles on him in, just after the incident last year." She slid down from her stool at the breakfast island.

She returned with a small pile of rock magazines, Ema recognised the names from when she went shopping with her sister as a kid, her sister would often delibrately pick check-outs with tabloid newspapers and these glossy celeb magazines to try and tempt her into showing attention to the things 'normal' teenagers enjoyed.

"Here." Alyss flipped through one until reaching a page with the corner folded in. "This was the best article I could find."

_Klavier Gavin has gone off his rocker! He's been driven into so much despair by the imprisonment of his brother and his best friend/band-mate Daryan Crescend that his whole attitude to life has changed. The once media mogal has now decided to shun the spotlight, often shouting abuse or threatening to mow down paparazzi who step in his way. One subordinate with whom he works, and who has chosen to remain anonymous stated "He no longer leaves the office without a good reason, or to harass a fellow worker."_

"I mean, I understand that the guy just lost his family and all, but he really did get really vicious." Alyss shrugged. "And I figured the fellow worker must be you."

"Yeah...never figured why he likes me so much." Ema shrugged. Alyss giggled.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, you're incredibly pretty, you're smart, you're sophisticated. But most of all, you're a challenge to him. Besides, you managed to do a good one on my brother, no? He loves you unconditionally, so you must have _something _going for you!" Alyss pointed out. "Even though I hated him back then, I quite like him now. Cause he seems to have grown out of his pathetic sulkiness over the last year or so." She shrugged. "Anywho, off to school with me. Speak to you later and let me know how you and Apollo get on." She winked.

-x-x-

The plan was simple, every Wednesday since Ema had began working alongside Klavier, he would bring her flowers, more often than not, the crappy cheap ones bought from the local gas station on his way into work.

This Wednesday was no exception, and as always he leaned over, stole one of her snackoos, before snaking his arms around her waist and only holding tighter as she thrashed wildly. Today she thrased as hard as she could, knowing Apollo was talking to a collegue of hers just a few desks away and could see all this happening. He knew not to move until Ema decided to engage her "mysterious groper" from behind.

"Klavier, you do realise I have a boyfriend, right?" She pointed out as she threw her head back into his rock hard chest. _Ow...dude's got a chest as solid as an anvil!_

"Frau, it is wrong to lie." Klavier teased.

"Oh trust me sweetie I'm not lying." She felt his grip tighten on her midriff so much that she thought he was going to try and squash her organs.

"Then who is this mysterious "boyfriend"?" He mocked, clearly not believing.

"He's my high school sweetheart." Ema replied, a smirk plastered all over her face.

"An ex?...Frau, exes are exes for a reason. You'll be making a mistake." He breathed against her ear.

"My ex is my ex, because I moved to Europe. The boy – well man, never did anything wrong to me."

"Then who is he?"

"Klavier, she's off the market." Apollo stood behind them in a solid stance, ready to scrap with Klavier should the need arise.

"Frau, please tell me it is not _him_" Klavier shot a quick sideways glare at Apollo.

"_He _has a name, his name is Apollo Justice. And yes, it is him. Problem?" She felt as he released her. "Go find another conquest." She smiled slyly as she glided into Apollo's arms.

"How long have you...?" Klavier was suddenly very aware this was not a joke. Even he, a manipulative playboy at best knew a girl who was already spoken for was strictly off-limits.

"Long enough." Apollo replied.

"Approach me again Gavin, and that sexual harrassment law-suit I've been threatening you with, it'll become a reality." Ema warned. "Since my boyfriend has had to watch you flirt with me in plain view for the last few months."

It may not have been the best way, but it had been effective in getting the point across, so effective in fact, that Klavier had not spoken to either of them for a while. Apollo was beginning to miss his rivalry though, not that he would ever tell Ema that.

-x-x-

"Where's everyone?" Ema asked.

Another month had passed, and it was one of those few rare occassions where Apollo had secured the house to himself.

"Alyss has taken my nephew to mum's and Leia...I dunno, turning tricks on a corner or something? She could be anywhere." Apollo shrugged.

"You know, even though she's a royal pain in the arse, she is still your sister." Ema pointed out. "And family mean a lot, more to us two than the do to most."

"I know, I know...I just wish she'd have learnt by now."

"Some people are headstrong and stubborn, you have to give them time."

"Like you, you mean?" Ema shoved him, hard. "Ow..." He rubbed the spikes of hair.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can think of at least two examples." Apollo smiled.

"Of me being headstrong? Go on then!"

"Example 1, that astronaut training thing at the space museum" Apollo held his finger in the air as he spoke, and spoke in a much more confident I-remember-this attitude. "Miss, I'm not going on the ride."

_Apollo and Ema weren't sure how they got here, they just agreed to go on a vacation with Lana. What they didn't understand was why they were at a space museum across the country, Lana chatting up a guy who was labelled as being a curator, while they queued for some ride labelled as 'Space Training, orange zone.'_

"_Why couldn't we have just stayed home?" The moodiness of Ema had increased ten-fold when she realised how far away Lana's business trip was from their home, if she had realised it was this far, she would have stayed home, created her own little love nest with her handsome teenage boyfriend and had plenty of time to be with him without any disturbance._

"_We're here now, so let's have fun!" Apollo declared._

"_Ema, you will go on the training thing, won't you?" Lana asked. "You always wanted to be an astronaut when you were younger."_

"_Then I realised all the G-force and stuff like that would potentially kill me, or that my rocket could explode, and all the cool places were already discovered."_

"_Ema, just get on the ride, please." Apollo pleaded._

"_No! I'm staying right here." Ema sulked. Apollo sighed, wondering if this was some kind of throwback from her hormones being screwy around her time of the month._

"_Suit yourself." Lana shrugged._

_Somehow, they had managed to get the headstrong girl on the ride, although it involved Apollo physically lifting her in the chamber and strapping her in._

"_Blegh...I feel sick." Apollo had paled after leaving._

"_Me too." Lana sympathised. The chambers had been swinging pretty quick..._

"_Again, again!" Ema declared. "God you two are such lightweights."_

-x-x-

"Ok so I see your point there, but hey, I enjoyed it when I got on the ride didn't I?" Ema pointed out.

"Oh yeah, but I had to put up with you bitching for three hours before and two hours after." Apollo replied. "My second example of you being headstrong and it not paying off is..."

"Don't bring up Seaworld, don't bring up Seaworld, please." Ema begged.

"Well, I'm gonna bring it up anyways." Apollo said smugly.

-x-x-

_She would kill that damn Orca Whale, she would kill her wise-ass boyfriend and her sniggering best friend. It was summer, and Clara had secured a job being a tour guide in Seaworld. So naturally, she insisted her best friend and Apollo would come and visit. They had tagged along with Clara's tour group, shuffling their way closer to the front as time went on so they could chat with Clara on the walk around the park._

"So anyways! Here we are, the Orca Whale show!" Clara had declared. "I insist we watch the show before the tour continues." Clara had taken the time to get everyone away from the splash zones, or ordering ponchos for those foolish enough to enter the splash zone.

"Ema, get a poncho." Her young boyfriend warned.

"_No, if I'm here, I may as well get wet." The girl pointed out._

"_Suit yourself."_

_She got more than a little wet, she was saturated. She coughed and spluttered and shivered the entire car journey back to her sister's house. Cursing under her breath at how her boyfriend always seemed to be right in these matters of common sense._

"_Apollo, stay here please." Ema begged as he settled her into bed._

"_I guess I could." He looked to Lana who was stood in the doorway, who nodded and went off to make the required phone call to secure Apollo's permission._

_The following morning. She had come down with a bug, caused by her prolonged exposure to the cold. Apollo, being the dutiful lover he was, decided it was best to care for her and nurse her to health._

_-x-x-  
_

"You and my sister aren't so different really, are you?" Apollo pointed out.

"I know how condoms work." Ema pointed out, climbing onto her boyfriend's lap, and pulling him into a deep kiss. "Now enough reminiscing, I was hoping we could move our relationship along a little."

-x-x-

A/N So yeah...little look back to past memories there and Klavier finally knows, yay! Anyways, I think I have a rough idea on where I could take this story. But this filler bit had to be included first. So many thank-yous! As always, please leave reviews.

Also, any fans of TF2, would you do me a big favour? I have a friend who's just began writing his own fanfics, please go and read "The Last Engineer" by my good friend HoKaze and leave him reviews and stuff, be as kind to him as you are to me, since he's a talented writer. Oh...and he has no idea I'm recommending his story, so if you could leave it in a review that I told you guys to give a read, would be ace!

Enough ranting and more updates will be posted tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

The loud slamming and moaning had not stopped for an hour now, and it was three in the morning and Ema had work tomorrow. She growled under her breath before rolling over to see her sleeping boyfriend behind her, snoozing away as if there was no loud sex noises coming from the room next door and no Ema who was throwing out enough heat containing her rage that she could fry an egg.

Alyss had dropped Leia's son off at his grandmothers before heading off to work in the stadium for her job, and then heading back with her best friend, Donnie, to his place. Donnie, the gay equivalent of pre-brother and best friend loss Klavier, was a very close friend of hers. They'd often head out after school to the nearest café, where they'd discuss all manor of what were considered girly discussion topics. Donnie had been one of the main reasons she had sought out employment at the stadium, so she could get introduced to some of the finest music talent in the world, and hopefully demonstrate her own musical talents to them.

That left Apollo and Ema home alone for the night, so they'd eaten and retired to bed early, for there was a desire in both of them to enjoy the more...intimate side of being in a relationship. It was around the normal time they'd go to bed, when Ema curled up in his arms and began to sleep. A peaceful night's rest in her boyfriends arms would be what she needed before returning to the horrific crime scene she had been working on, anything warm to snuggle into would be good enough to her right now, as it wasn't very often that a crime scene was an industrial freezer at a local fast food restaurant.

Apollo hadn't fallen asleep until a while after she had. He heard the door slam and felt Ema jolt awake.

"What's that?" She groaned sleepily.

"Hush." He stroked her hair.

"...Alyss' not here, Apollo, he'll be asleep now." A high pitched giggle. A very drunken high pitch giggle. There were sounds of stumbling round in the kitchen, but soon it fell slightly more quiet, with Ema snoozing away once more, he fell into a relaxed and peaceful sleep, despite a drunken sister crashing round in the kitchen, drinking the remainder of the bottle of wine he and Ema had been drinking.

Ema had been woken again by a high squeal. She knew, thanks to her science knowledge, that a woman was better at detecting higher pitch noise than a man. That was because a baby gave out high pitch squeals when it cried. She growled under her breath, abandoning hope of sleep, so she simply watched Apollo peacefully.

-x-x-

They were gone when Apollo woke up in the morning, he worried for Ema, who'd had two hours sleep, and was on absolute burnout.

"Here." He offered her the cup of black coffee.

"Thanks." Ema took a sip. "Is something wrong?"

"I sense a storm coming..."

"Hm? But it's sunny outsi- oh...wait, I know what you mean." Ema fell silent. "Do you reckon she would? Your mom I mean, reckon she'd take the kid away?"

"Riley loves his mom...but...he needs her to be here." Apollo looked to the floor. "She's breaking his heart, you can see it in his eyes."

-x-x-

"Apollo you do understand what will happen if Mom tries to take Riley? She's gonna cause a massive fight between Leia and us lot again!" Kai was right, Apollo wasn't going to deny it.

"We all have to be strong."

"And we're all going to end up driving our prospective partners away because we're all stressed! I can't do that! I mean...if I drive her away...I'll not see my baby's birth."

"Then we have to be strong." Apollo took a sip of his drink.

"Oh...here comes trouble."

Kai and Apollo along with Alyss, had been summoned to their family home, their mother was going to tear Leia apart about her boyfriend and her sudden abandonment of her son, it was their job to keep Riley occupied.

"Uncle Kai!" Riley declared, rushing into his arms.

"Hey squirt." He gave him a quick hug before Riley pulled free and went rushing up to Apollo and Alyss.

"Why are we here?" Riley asked.

"Grandma needs to have a chat with your mom." Apollo explained.

"Why? Is it cause mommy doesn't want to spend time with me anymore?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Your mommy does want to spend time with you!" Alyss didn't know if she was lying or not, she hoped she was telling the truth.

-x-x-

"Why are they shouting?" The little boy sobbed into Apollo's chest.

"I'm sorry." Apollo held him close, his phone was ringing and the vibration caused Riley to leap back.

"Apollo, phone." Alyss pointed out. Apollo pushed his hand into his vest pocket and once the phone was answered he pulled Riley back against him.

"Hello?" Apollo stroked his nephew's back.

"Apollo, it's me. I'm with Kai's girlfriend, we've both just got an unusual message from an unknown number..." It was Ema.

"What about?"

"Is Kai with you?"

"Yes. What's it about?" Apollo said sterner.

"Put the phone on speaker." Ema said.

"Ok."

"Kai, your girlfriend's in tears." There was a soft sobbing in the background. They could all hear it through the phone.

"Roseanne? What's the matter?" Kai asked alarmed.

"I don't wanna talk to him!" She cried.

"Look, there's something wrong, I don't think those messages are right." Ema was facing away from the phone, her voice suddenly sounded obscured.

"What messages? Em, what are you on about?" Riley had since stopped crying thanks to the addition of the new voices and had crawled onto Apollo's lap.

"Look, me and Roseanne got messages from a number we didn't recognise, saying you and Kai are cheating on us."

"What!?" Kai looked hurt. "Roseanne, baby, I'd never cheat on you!" He cried out. "You know that!"

"You don't honestly think we have...do you?" Apollo asked.

"No, I know you'd never cheat on me, and I know Roseanne doesn't think Kai'd cheat on her. But in her hormone addled brain nothing is going to make sense!"

"She's doing it again. Mom's stepped in with the problems of Leia's relationship, so now she's going to cause problems in ours." Apollo said solemnly.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay in an update for this, and sorry for it being a little late.

As always, follow me on Twitter ( SpyroChar) and like the facebook group dedicated to me (EvilWaffleS) and please follow my blog on Tumblr (EvilWaffleS)

Leave reviews and coments to keep my ass in gear with the writing, hope you've enjoyed ~ EvilWaffleS


End file.
